


圣诞快乐，House

by black_f73



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>S05EP11。Party之后的发生的事。</p>
    </blockquote>





	圣诞快乐，House

**Author's Note:**

> S05EP11。Party之后的发生的事。

“我看到Thirteen和Foreman在接吻，”House斜倚在沙发上，把Vicodin当作爆米花一样扔到嘴里，电视机里正放着怪物卡车的圣诞特辑，“我不知道今年的圣诞节气氛会这么投入，他们甚至等不及下来参加Party，喝个烂醉如泥再开始晕头转向。”

“你是Princeton-Plainsboro医院八卦藤上开的那朵花儿么，所有的养分最终都流向你。”Wilson的声音从厨房里传出来，伴随着一些若隐若现的香味。

“这真是太可悲了，”House无视于好友的讽刺，“小白鼠爱上了冷酷无情的研究人员，就像是另一种意义上的斯德哥尔摩综合症。”

“Foreman并不是绑匪也并不冷酷无情，你就这么不愿意看到些美好的事情？”

“美好，你是指Cuddy在监护室里的样子？”House移动身体，够着脑袋想去看清厨房里发生的事，“耶稣都在我脑子里唱起圣诞歌了。”

“被你瞎掰出来的那位耶稣？想听他歌唱你还得再过个几年。”Wilson医生端着一盘火腿三明治出现在厨房门口，腰间系着自备的格子小围裙，他拨开House搭在小桌上的脚，把盘子摆在上面，“Ok，既然我做了食物，你是不是应该弹弹钢琴，看在圣诞节的份上，Greg。”

“看在圣诞节的份上我会说，你真性感，James，”House杵着下巴，表现出对盘子里的东西尽在不言中的好感，“不过如果你想勾引我，是不是穿的太多了，裸体围裙才是新婚夫妇的小把戏。”  
“十二月份只穿条围裙，太冷了，”Wilson习以为常的回应，他拿起一个三明治在House旁边坐下，“在Party上没吃什么东西，我有点饿了。”

“哦，我记得，那是因为你忙着应付病人的热情，上帝保佑，她们还热情的起来，至于那些医生护士，整个医院都在等着倜傥的James Wilson医生渡过伤情期第五季风流回归，难以置信你居然跟一个瘸子回了家。”

“今天是圣诞节，House，为什么我们不能只是…互道祝福，看着电视吃三明治。”

“我们正在这么做，电视，三明治，我跟你，”House一一指过来，他盯着Wilson，大大咬了一口三明治，“但是我们不会互道祝福，因为你来我家过夜只是因为你不能回去面对那个空无一人的房子，在Amber死后的第一个圣诞节，你这个不敢承认的胆小鬼。”

“我来你家过夜是因为你把所有人推在门外，却拉开条小缝看看还会不会有人往里面塞礼物，这真可悲，House，”Wilson说，和House对视了片刻，然后在那双蓝的令人发指的眼睛下投降，“Ok，如果你坚持…我承认Amber是一部份原因，以及，是的，除此之外我那空无一人的房子里还叠着三个前妻寄来的离婚赡养费账单。”

“这才是可悲，Wilson，”House站起来，把电视关上，一瘸一拐的走到钢琴那边，他翻开琴盖，“我讨厌节日…当然，有假期就另当别论…节日营造出来的那种气氛总让人觉得不公，朋友呆在一起，情人粘在一起，家人聚在一起，好像不这么做就罪孽深重，不这样过就是全天下最可悲的混蛋，明明日常的时候从没觉得有什么不对。”

House的眼光迅速刮过沙发上举着三明治的Wilson，然后自己都不知道为什么的又迅速移开，低头看着黑白琴键上移动的手指。

“就好象，这些‘特别’的日子就是用来提醒你…嗯…其实特别孤单，特别痛苦，特别疼痛用的？”Wilson皱着眉看向House，表情最终变得难以置信，“你就为了这种事讨厌圣诞节？这是什么悲观主义的消极论点。”

House瞪着Wilson，在他接下来的什么刻薄话从嘴巴里酝酿出来之前，后者站起来，

“节日难道不是为了给人们一个友好的机会改善人际关系用的？”Wilson说，“而且说到特别，在你挤压小鸭子2.0，刻薄Cuddy，戏弄门诊病人，重复这些让你乐此不疲的日常人际行为以及收到我的礼物…我的，骗来的那个不算…专程赶来和我共进午餐，然后不懈努力的从盘子里拿走我的食物，还有，还有此时此刻坐在这里弹奏我最喜欢的曲子，所有的这些，在这个，以及这个国家制定的其他‘特别’的日子里，就没让你觉得‘特别’开心？”

他看着House，后者回看着他，然后两人的眼光也不知道谁顺着谁，移动到钢琴上放着的那本“Greg，这本书让我想起你”上，然后他们都不说话了，两人各自结合上下文想到些不同的重点和衍生含义，于是气氛也变得各自尴尬，他们互相躲闪着目光看了一会后，最终Wilson抿了下唇，弯腰拿起桌上的盘子，放到House面前，那上面放着最后一个火腿三明治。

“…圣诞快乐，House。”

“…圣诞快乐，Wilson。”


End file.
